


Find another one, cause she belongs to me

by larrysfootballfairy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Niall, Asexual Niall, F/F, Football Player Louis, Girl Direction, Implied Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, basically nothing happens yet, except if you want more?, louis has a major crush on harry, maybe never will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysfootballfairy/pseuds/larrysfootballfairy
Summary: "I have a hot girlfriend, so back off!”, the Idiot’s voice was dripping with so much arrogance Louis wanted to wash her hands immediately.“Oh that’s so cute, y’know I’ve got one too!”, she heard herself saying in the most sarcastic tone she mastered in her life. With these words spoken she turned away from the jock, who was gaping at her like a fish, faced Harry and kissed the confused girl square on the mouth.or a Girl Direction high school au, where Louis is desperately in love with her best friend Harry, who might not be as straight as she thought, Ziam can't fool anyone and Niall is happy with football being her only relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first chapter of a story I started. I wasn’t really able to continue it by myself, so the wonderful AFangirlFantasy made a perfect story out of it! She posted it on her account, so please read that. Since this was the original inspiration, i still want to keep it here. 
> 
> This was the original Note:  
> So there was a post on tumblr where someone overheard a similar conversation, i can't seem to find it, but if anyone knows it, please leave the link in a comment or on my tumblr. It inspired me to begin this story and I'd like to give them the credit for it.  
> This is not beta-ed, I'm not really happy with it but I just wanted to get it out there. If you have any constructive criticism or an opinion on this or happen to want to read more of it (otherwise I'm not sure if I'll continue it) please leave a comment or come talk to me on tumblr (@larrysfootballfairy), i always love that.  
> Please don't be too harsh on me, English is not my native language and this is only my second work.  
> Still, enjoy!  
> Title is obviously from "Steal My Girl", it was the only at least a little fitting thing i could think of right now.

Louis was late. Fuck, she was so late. And it wasn’t even her fault. What else should she have done when the café where she normally picked up their coffees randomly decided to not serve Harry’s favourite anymore? There was no other option than ran in the opposite direction to the next coffee shop even though it took her about 15 minutes more. She couldn’t have shown up without Harry’s coffee. Not that Harry would be angry or disappointed, no, not too-nice-for-her-own-good Harry. But she always gave Louis this special “thank you for thinking about my needs” smile. (Oh god no, that sounded really wrong. No needs, nope, Louis would never think about her crushes best friend’s needs.) Louis lived for that smile, a boring school day suddenly made enjoyable just by that one smile. God, I’m so embarrassing, Louis thought, while finally reaching the school building. 

She rushed to the staircases and ran straight to the second floor where the lesson would be taking place. Just when she reached the door Louis realised she forgot to go to the bathroom to check her appearance in the mirror. She may seem like the most self-confident person of her school but she still didn’t want to enter a room sporting a red face and messy clothes. Well, there was nothing she could do about it now: a look at the clock told her that she could either go inside all unstyled or make herself look better, be ten minutes late with cold coffee and get extra work from the teacher. Needless to say it wasn’t a difficult decision.

With entering the room all of Louis thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind, when she spotted Harry and the other three girls in the third last row. Niall had her favourite snapback covering her short blond her, a football spinning in her hands like always. She was watching Liam and Zayn who tried to look as subtle as possible while cuddling into each other’s arms. And on their left side sat Harry next to an empty chair, her long brown curls flew around her beautiful face while she turned her head looking around. When her eyes finally found Louis’s the worried expression left her eyes and a growing smile replaced the frown. Louis felt her own face light up too just by looking at her best friend. Get a grip, she scolded herself internally but neither her flushing cheeks nor her faster than ever beating heart seemed to listen to her.

With the knowledge that this condition wouldn’t change as long as Harry was around, Louis made her way over to her friends. When she reached their row she saw that there were a few people sitting between them and her. The first few people made space for Louis quietly without complain until she reached the last one. It was a large blond guy sporting an arrogant smirk, Louis recognized him as one of the idiotic jocks who didn’t respect her even though she was captain of the girl’s football team. Just because it hurt their pride knowing the girl’s team was actually better than the boy’s. At least that’s what Harry always tells her when she and Niall get too angry about them.  
The guy didn’t acknowledge Louis standing next to him, so she cleared her throat and asked in the politest tone a Tomlinson can muster at 8 in the morning: 

“I’m sorry to bother, but could you stand up so I can get to my seat, please?” 

She even threw a smile in for good measure. Moments passed until he looked up at her, letting his eyes roam over her short figure, from the thick thighs over her small boobs to the dishevelled pixie cut. Grunting annoyed he stood up in slow-motion. When he finally let her through and Louis saw her gorgeous best friend grinning goofily at her she threw all her prejudices about him in the wind and turned around to him again.

“Thank you, that was really nice. I wouldn’t have known where to sit if you didn’t let me through to my friends, so thanks.”

“Ugh chill girl, just cause you do sport and want to impress boys with your football knowledge doesn’t mean anyone’s interested in your embarrassing flirting. I have a hot girlfriend, so back off!”

The Idiot’s voice was dripping with so much arrogance Louis wanted to wash her hands immediately. Though that was nothing compared to how shocked she was by his reaction. Couldn’t someone just be nice these days? Did everyone had to make everything about sex? Not to mention how he made her proud status as the football captain into an attraction attempt for boys when literally the whole school new she was gay. And fucking proud of it.

Louis had never been good with controlling her anger. There were some legendary stories from kindergarten to now on how she leashed out on people, mostly involving them being mean to Harry. Therefore no one would’ve been surprised if Louis started a rant on respect, honour and football, with what she did instead though, she even surprised herself.

“Oh that’s so cute, y’know I’ve got one too!”

She heard herself saying in the most sarcastic tone she mastered in her life. With these words spoken she turned away from the jock, who was gaping at her like a fish, faced Harry and kissed the confused girl square on the mouth.

Even though Louis may have been a math champion in primary school, she couldn’t count how often she had imagined kissing Harry. Harry with her full pink lips, that didn’t need any lipstick to look kissable all the time. Harry with her wavy chocolate curls that tickled Louis’s face right now. Harry with her oh so soft skin that felt so warm against Louis hands. Harry, who she wanted to kiss since she knew she liked girls. Harry, who she loved more than anything else. Harry, who Louis hoped she would one day be able to call her girlfriend, fiancé, spouse… Harry, Harry as in her best-friend-since-forever. Harry, as in her most-likely-straight-best-friend-since-forever. Harry, as in her most likely-straight-best-friend- since-forever-who-didn’t-know-she-was-in-love-with-her. Oh god what was happening? 

And suddenly Louis’ bubble of her perfect first kiss with the love of her life burst and she realised where she was and what she was doing. She slowly drew herself back from Harry’s lips, opened her eyes and looked into huge green ones. Harry’s nose was crunched in the most confused yet adorable way and her mouth hang slightly open in a silent question. Louis panicked, she was too confused about her sudden courage to deal with explanations now. They would handle it later, when she thought of an lie explanation and Harry would’ve stopped looking so cute (which was never, so okay that was the best moment, just never). So instead of saying anything she clasped Harry’s left hand in her own, ignored the knowing smirks of her friends, gave the idiot next to her one last triumphal glance and sat down.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was continued by AFangirlFantasy (and me), she posted the finished version so please check it out!  
> Thanks for reading this first chapter anyway :)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Find Another One, Cause She Belongs To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964092) by [AFangirlFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy), [larrysfootballfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysfootballfairy/pseuds/larrysfootballfairy)




End file.
